Shūhei Hisagi vs. Findorr Calius
|image = |conflict =White Invasion |date =October 11th |place =Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result =Shūhei Hisagi is victorious |side1 =*Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi |side2 =*Fracción Findorr Calius † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō |forces2 =*Swordsman- ship *Cero *Bala *Sonído *Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) |casual1 =*Hisagi is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Findorr is killed. }} is a battle which takes place in the Fake Karakura Town, and is one of the first in a long series of battles to take place there. This battle involves the lieutenant of the 9th Division, Shūhei Hisagi, facing off against one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Findorr Calius, in a fight to defend one of the four pillars. Prelude Shūhei Hisagi is assigned to defend one of the four pillars which keeps the Real Karakura Town in Soul Society. After Hisagi easily dispatches a Hollow attacking the pillar,Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 15-19 Baraggan Louisenbairn sends four of his Fracción to attack these locations.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 6-8 A Fracción named Findorr Calius, arriving at Hisagi's location, asks him what position he has in the Gotei 13. Hisagi, introducing himself, tells him he is a lieutenant, and Findorr states he will fight at that level.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 11-12 Battle As the two exchange blows, Hisagi, confused over Findorr's previous statement, notes his power is no greater than their 5th seat officer, and Findorr tells him he is correct. He explains to him it was a test to see if he could correctly gauge his power, as if he did not do this, he would not be able to tell if he was fighting at lieutenant level. Hisagi is confused by this statement, since he made it seem as if there was a way for him to fight at his level, and Findorr tells him again he is correct. Findorr, breaking a small portion of his mask, attacks Hisagi while claiming he is now at a 4th seat's level. He breaks another small portion of his mask, attacks Hisagi yet again, and now claims he is as strong as a 3rd seat. Findorr, deciding to break nearly his entire mask, leaving only the area around his right eye covered, claims he is now as powerful as a lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 9-15 Findorr, attacking Hisagi, sends him crashing into the town below. As he swings his Zanpakutō at Hisagi, he blocks the attack with his own Zanpakutō while Findorr tells him this is a lieutenant's Reiatsu and power. Overpowering Hisagi, he, making a small cut on his right shoulder, tells him this is a lieutenant's sword. Firing a barrage of attacks at Hisagi, he sends him flying towards a pole, but Hisagi, gaining ground on the pole, goes back to fight his opponent with enough force to destroy the pole. As Hisagi flies towards him, Findorr, using Sonído to appear before Hisagi, sends him towards some rubble. Hisagi, getting back up, goes to attack Findorr yet again, but his blow is easily blocked by Findorr's Zanpakutō. Hisagi, sliding on the ground, swings his Zanpakutō at Findorr's legs, but he, dodging, balances himself on the ground with his own Zanpakutō. As Hisagi goes to attack with his Zanpakutō again, this blow is blocked as well.Bleach anime; Episode 219 As the two of them take their battle up into the air, they exchange blows, but Findorr's speed is too much for Hisagi, as he makes a small cut across Hisagi's back. When Findorr fires a Cero at Hisagi, he dodges, only for Findorr, telling him it is futile, to fire a barrage of Balas at him. Hisagi, trying to dodge all of them, is eventually hit in the stomach. Findorr, laughing, tells him this is his lieutenant-level reiatsu, Cero, and Bala. As Hisagi breaths heavily, Findorr, asking him how he is feeling, notes he is looking fatigued. Findorr, appearing directly in front of Hisagi with Sonído, tells him it is time he get serious. Hitting Hisagi in the head with the hilt of his Zanpakutō, he kicks him away. Hisagi, trying to Shunpo to appear directly behind Findorr and attempting to swing his Zanpakutō down on him, has his arm caught by Findorr before he can do anything. Findorr, stating this is a lieutenant's speed, asks Hisagi if it is natural for a lieutenant to get this worn out while fighting a fellow lieutenant. Throwing Hisagi into the town below while at the same time shooting a Bala at him, Findorr uses Sonído to go down to his location.Bleach anime; Episode 219 Findorr, telling Hisagi he looks too exhausted for someone fighting at the same level as him, asks him what it could possibly mean. When Hisagi asks him if he is implying he is not on the same level as other lieutenants, Findorr, telling him he is correct, notes he might be wrong if he has misjudged the power of the Gotei 13 itself. Hisagi, asking him to stop calling him lieutenant, reiterates his name is Shūhei Hisagi. Findorr, apologizing for not following etiquette, states his name is Findorr Calius. Saying he is going to end this with the method the Gotei 13 prefers, which is cutting him down, Findorr goes into his Resurrección, Pinza Aguda, and Hisagi remarks to himself this is what a Resurrección looks like. When Findorr states he is well informed, Hisagi warns him he is making a huge mistake in thinking the Arrancar are the only ones who have information on their enemy. Findorr, telling him that he thinks nothing of the sort, splits part of the building Hisagi is on with his arm. When Findorr tells him he was correct in having enough speed to dodge his attack and follow his Sonído, Hisagi, telling him to stop stating he is correct, swings his Zanpakutō at Findorr, who blocks the blow with his arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, pages 4-11 Findorr explains to Hisagi life is full of difficult problems, and because of that, everyone wants to get as many answers correct as they can so they can survive. Hisagi, mocking his attitude of believing he will be the one to give those right answers to people, takes off his armband, which explodes in front of Findorr, who blocks the attack with his arm. Hisagi uses this opportunity to use Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan, which pins Findorr to the wall of a building. As Hisagi attempts to finish him off, Findorr, freeing his arm, fires a stream of high pressured water at him. Missing, it ends up slicing something else in half, which Hisagi notices. Findorr, telling him he should not take his eyes off his opponent, fires more streams of water, which eventually envelops Hisagi. Hisagi, releasing his Zanpakutō, Kazeshini, frees himself with it.Bleach manga; Chapter 324 pages 11-19 When Findorr asks him if this is his Zanpakutō, Hisagi, confirming it, notes he does not like it because its shape makes it look like it is meant to reap lives, and attacks his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 1-5 Hisagi, making a small cut under Findorr's left eye, swings his Zanpakutō at him, but Findorr dodges, causing part of the building behind Findorr to be destroyed. Before Findorr can counterattack, Hisagi, appearing directly behind him, swings his Zanpakutō down on him. Findorr, blocking the attack with his left arm, swings his right arm at Hisagi's face, but he dodges by falling down into the town. As Findorr attempts to stop him from running away, Hisagi, pulling the chain on his Zanpakutō down, causes the other half of his Zanpakutō to attack Findorr from behind. As Hisagi, swinging his Zanpakutō in the air, tells Findorr he cannot read his weapon's movements, he asks if he is scared. Findorr, telling him he is not, swings his arm at Hisagi, who, dodging the attack, admits he is scared. Findorr, asking him if it is because of his weapon, telling him he is going to wake him up, breaks part of his mask, leaving only a small portion of it under his right eye, and states he is now of captain class level. Hisagi, swinging his Zanpakutō backwards, slices Findorr's right arm vertically in half. Hisagi, saying he is ignorant for not fearing his own power or that of the enemy, tells him he was taught to believe if you do not fear your sword, you are not worthy of holding one. As Findorr is angered by this, Hisagi, appearing behind him, tells him since he is finally starting to feel fear, they can be considered the same level. Hisagi swings his Zanpakutō at him, killing him, and states his power was not even close to that of a captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 7-18 Aftermath The pillar which Ikkaku Madarame was protecting is destroyed, and Hisagi, along with the rest of the Shinigami, notices this.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 18-19 References Navigation Category:Fights